The Better Path is Never Easy to Walk
by WishingYouWereSomeHowHereAgain
Summary: Zuko's childhood friend tries to show him what he has to do is help the Avatar and that it's ok to do the right thing. Rated T just in case


**A/N: I took a quiz on (The quiz is on my profile) and my answer inspired this story I hope you like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Avatar: The Last Airbender series, only what I made up I also do not own the quiz.**

**A/N: Here is my result and the bio for my character:**

**Měilì (pronounced: May-lee):**

**Bio: You travel with Zuko and Iroh! You're probably a fire bender and have temper issues, but are nice enough! You're bff is Zuko, and guess what? He might like you!..hopefully he doesn't kill me for that... Aang: Oh, Měilì? Isn't she with Zuko and his uncle? Well, she hasn't really attacked me, so she's : I remember her. What is she doing with Zuko? she does seem kinda like him..Sokka: Fire bender! Hate her! Toph: Who? Oh, her. I saw her once. Didn't talk : Měilì? She's with me everywhere!...well, she's powerful, and...that's it. (Me: Really?) *turning red* Shut up! Iroh: Oh, Měilì! She and Zuko are great together!...don't tell him I said that!Azula: That little traitor? She deserves to die...Ty lee: She's pretty powerful! And funny!Mai: That girl with Zuko? Hate her! Ozai: When she was 3 she hit me with a fireball...enough said..**

_Měilì's POV:_

_I looked at the door for about the bazillionth time since I got here and sighed, Zuko was still in an audience with his father._

_I saw Uncle Iroh, not my real uncle, but he insists I call him that since he's known me since I was born and I was always around Zuko and Azula, running towards me._

_I stood up, "What's wrong Uncle?" I asked as he tried to catch his breath._

"_Zuko and his father are dueling!" he said in between breaths._

_I gasped, "Where and why?"_

"_Zuko spoke out of turn at a meeting and his father insisted he duel at Agni Kai." Uncle Iroh said and I ran to the chamber, hoping I wasn't to late._

_When I got there I saw Zuko on the floor begging for forgiveness from his father and I held my breath waiting for Firelord Ozai's reply._

_His reply was not kind and called Zuko a coward exiling him and saying the only way to restore his honor was to bring back the Avatar._

_Then Firelord Ozai did something terrible he burned Zuko's face my hand went to my mouth and tears welled up in my eyes as I saw fourteen year old prince Zuko, or was prince, writhe in pain._

_I took a step forward, but Uncle Iroh held me back and I nodded knowing he was right._

_Firelord Ozai left the chamber and Uncle Iroh went over to Zuko and looked at his face, which was scarred terribly. I closed my eyes and refused to look at my poor friend Zuko._

_I opened my eyes as tears went down my cheeks and saw Zuko come towards me._

_I hugged him and he couldn't hide the laugh that escaped from his lips._

"_It's okay Zuko I'll come with you!" I said smiling up at him since he was two inches taller then me._

_Zuko frowned and shook his head, "I can't do that to you I'm sorry I can't." he said putting a hand on my shoulder._

_I was only thirteen and very young and naïve so when Zuko told me I couldn't go with him, my very best friend I took it personally._

"_Why not?" I asked hurt._

"_You were not banished I was I'm not going to take away your freedom. I'm sorry Měilì, but it has to be this way." Zuko said stepping away from me._

_I reached out to him and he stepped away still I slowly pulled my hand back crying. _

"_Fine Zuko leave! Just go!" I said running off crying._

That memory stung so much, but I couldn't believe Zuko was returning today after killing the Avatar and abandoning Uncle Iroh.

"Lady Měilì," a guard said knocking at my door.

"Enter." I said smoothing my skirts.

"Are you in the robes Lord Yà lì banshuì (A/N: Ya lee bon-shway) gave to you from Firelord Ozai for his children's' homecoming?" the guard asked me.

I looked down at the beautiful red silk robes I was wearing with the gold dragons and sighed.

To me, Zuko was not coming home a hero, he was coming home as someone who is persistent and dedicated to all the wrong things.

I looked around the beautiful room I would be staying in for the rest of the summer holidays.

It had been two years since I had been to the palace because Firelord Ozai thought it best if I went to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls where I met two girls of whom I was mostly with named Xīwàng (A/N: Zee-wong) and Xingfu (A/N: Jin-foo).

I mostly tried to avoid Azula when she went here the next two years and when I had the opportunity to spend the holidays with Azula I politely said I had to study or train.

Ty Lee is nice and she's very funny I like her a lot and Mai doesn't really talk to me and is slightly hostile towards me at times, but I don't know why.

"They are here you might want to come downstairs." the guard said bowed and left the room.

I walked over and moved the red and gold drapes away from my window and saw many people in the streets cheering the two that were on the black boat pulling into the harbor.

Why were these people cheering? Because we took advantage of a twelve year old and killed him as well as conquering a magnificently beautiful city? I knew what I was supposed to believe and was very good at pretending that I did, but most of the time I wonder why we must be like this I wonder when the Fire Nation will truly regain its honor.

I walked downstairs with grace and poise.

My long black hair was pulled back into a bun on the nape of my neck and my pale skin had been decorated with blush to make me look better.

I loathed when they started putting make-up on me, it wasn't necessary, I am fifteen and can do it myself.

I walked and stood behind my father my red fan covering most of my features, my full lips, now rosy cheeks, small curved nose, the only feature you can see are my big blue eyes.

My eyes are an unusual color for firebenders, but I loved them.

I saw Azula coming towards me and I lowered my fan and smiled.

"Good morning Měilì, I didn't think you would be here. You don't have to study or train today?" Azula sneered at me.

"No Princess Azula I don't and even if I did I couldn't miss your homecoming." I said a small smile on my face.

"You've always been a little to nice Měilì, but don't think I'm an idiot, I know why you're here! Not for me, but for my brother, Zuko." I took in a breath when I heard his name and she smirked at me. "Of course little Měilì and little ZuZu how cute! Be warned though, Mai likes ZuZu as well and your only fifteen, my brother would never like you!" Azula said laughing and going to greet her next guest.

I looked down and then asked my father if I could leave because I was feeling sickly.

My father nodded and went to talk to Firelord Ozai.

I went to walk up to my room when a small fragile hand grabbed my wrist and I turned seeing Ty Lee.

"Hi Ty Lee congratulations." I said smiling.

Ty Lee laughed and let go, "Why thank you!" she said very loudly and then whispered, "Don't worry about what Azula said, Zuko doesn't like Mai."

"But I-" I started as Ty Lee winked and cart wheeled away.

I walked up to my room truly feeling sick now.

I heard foot steps behind me and walked faster.

The person walked faster to and after I walked into my room when I went to close the door I saw a sight to be seen standing in my door way.

"Zuko." I whispered.


End file.
